Freak
hi guys im watching scooby doo rn and it is funny and fun fuck you fuck you i fucking hate you The '''Freak of Crystal Cove' was the disguise of Fred Jones, Sr.. Originally it was called the Monstrous Freak, and was the disguise of Fernando El Aguirre. Mayor Jones took the idea after seeing the Monstrous Freak. Jones used the disguise to stop the Old Mystery Incorporated and the new Mystery Incorporated from finding the Cursed Treasure and to find it for himself. Fernando used the disguise to make sure people wouldn't destroy the Evil Entity, because it would set him and his men free; he wanted to pay for his past actions. Biography Origin Fred Jones learned about the cursed treasure of Crystal Cove, and became determined to find it. As soon as Jones came to Crystal Cove, the Evil Entity began to corrupt him, and the good 'side' of him was 'stored' in the Sitting Room, along with multiple other people, such as the Darrow Family. He saw the Monstrous Freak in his dreams, which was Fernando, and used the idea to search for the Planispheric Disk. Early use Mystery Incorporated saw the Freak enter the Old Spanish Church, and followed him in. As he watched, they discovered a map of the Disk. The next day, they took the map to Jones, and he realised what they had found. He plotted with Pericles to betray the gang. Mystery Inc. go down into the caverns beneath Crystal Cove, and eventually the Freak presents them with fabricated documents, and forces them to leave town as they give him their piece of the Disk. Jones later gives the piece to Pericles, but knocks him out and leaves him with a scarred eye. He then has Pericles detained. Chasing Mystery Inc. ' house.]]After the Obliteratrix is captured, and Cassidy Williams confronts the new Mystery Inc., the Freak stands atop the Spanish Church, muttering a threatening rhyme to himself. When the gang are searching in Jones' mansion, the Freak appears to them. He threatens them, and chases them out onto the streets. Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers are given a piece of the Disk to protect, and the Freak comes for them in their room. Shaggy atempts to give him the piece, but Scooby takes it and runs. Out on the street, the Freak seems to surround them, untill they are saved by Ed Machine in a car. The gang go to the Spanish Church, and down into the caverns below Crystal Cove. There, they meet Pericles. Pericles threatens them, but the Freak appears behind him- instantly recognized by Pericles -and throws him down to the ground. The Freak then pushes Velma Dinkley over, knocking off her glasses, and taking the Disk piece. .]] The caverns soon flood, and whilst the Freak is leaving the caverns with a rope, he is washed out by a torrent of water along with the gang. He climbs out of the water, pursued by Fred Jones, Jr., his son. Capture The Freak climbs the cliff back up to the Spanish Church, but Freddy grabs his foot. The Freak shakes him free, accidently knocking him off the cliff, almost to his doom. Noticing this, the Freak turns and heads back to Freddy, and offers grabs him as he falls. When the Freak runs away, however, Fred pins him to the ground. Sheriff Bronson Stone shows up, and Freddy unmasks the Freak as Mayor Jones, which greatly upsets the Sheriff. Jones explains his motives, and Freddy, angry, throws him to the floor and disbands Mystery Inc.. Monstrous Freak Much later, Scooby begins to have nightmares about a more monstrous version of the Freak. The gang goes into his nightmare, and finds Jones, Sr., the Darrow Family, and others affiliated with the Cursed Treasure. Freddy thinks Jones is the Freak, but just as Jones is about to tell them who it really is, the monsters shows up. Freddy later forgives Jones, since if he hadn't taken him from Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves, they could have hurt him- the Mayor took better care of him they they would have. Capture The gang lure the Freak out into the sunlight, which burns away the disguise, and he is revealed as Fernando El Aguirre. Attributes Physical appearance He is a lurking figure with a pale face, with long horns on his head. His neck is thin and wrinkled, and his fingers are clawed. The Freak wears doll-like, childs clothes. The Monstrous Freak is similar- pale with a skull-like face, long black dreadlocks and glowing green eyes. He is muscular, only wearing a loin cloth. Personality He either enjoys, or has a subconsious habit of reciting strange, threatening rhymes and prophecies to himself, that has to do with the curse of Crystal Cove. When speaking directly to people, he uses rough, childish speech patterns instead of rhymes. It is also heavily implied that he is vicious, cruel, and evil but with some mercy- threatening Mystery Incorporated rather than just killing them on the spot. He did, however, seem willing to kill to get the treasure- he states that the "buried truth" would "end with him". Powers and abilities *Teleportation; as a supernatural entity, the Monstrous Freak can appear and disappear in a mass of swirling black lines. This takes time, so an agile person like Velma Dinkley can leap through him while he is taking form. **The regular Freak can get to places extremely fast, without anyone noticing, suggesting a similar power. Appearances *''Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' **Pawn of Shadows **All Fear the Freak **Nightmare in Red *Crystal Cove Online Behind the Scenes Originally The Freak of Crystal Cove would be called the "Fiend" and had a different design. In Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Crystal Cove Online, the Freak was one of the real monsters in the bonus mystery. In the same game, the Freak showed the ability to make living shadows and dissapear with them. However in the series all the shadows were caused by him standing in front of a conveniently placed light. The Freak has appeared in three episodes. This makes him the most reccuring monster of the series. Category:Monsters Category:Disguises Category:Antagonists Category:Male characters Category:Season 1 antagonists Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 antagonists Category:Season 2 characters Category:Real monsters Category:Disguises with more than one user